Mother Nature's Nightmares
by Jayde The Rouge
Summary: I hade reviews asking questiongs about my other story , A Rest Well Deserved. This is the prequal to it in one shot form. Enjoy.


A/N: Okay... I was asked why Layla didn't want to go to sleep in a review to my previous one shot, _A Rest Well Deserved_. I was also told by someone that they would like to know why Layla has nightmares. Well, I figured the best way to answer that would be to simply write another piece. This time, from her point of view.

Disclaimer: Yeah... If I owned Sky High, I really wouldn't be writing fan fiction. I'd be too busy trying to figure out how to get Warren his own movie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mother Nature's Nightmares_

I really tried not to let them make a big deal about it. I really did. I'm fine. A little loss of sleep and nightmares is normal in the life of a super hero's wife. It's even more normal when said super hero's wife is also a super with a skill in growing medicinal herbs. After all, Nurse Spex couldn't do all of the healing of Maxville's heroes. Someone had to pitch in and help.

When I graduated from Sky High, I was given a name and costume just like all of the rest. I just chose not to use it until it was absolutely impossible for anyone else to be the hero. I was named Mother Nature. Original? Not likely, but at least it fit.

Instead of saving the world, I was saving the heroes. Whenever one of them was injured and needed treatment that wasn't too awfully serious, they came to me. I had seen some really horrible injuries in my time that the heroes who earned the scars had termed as "not too serious". They scared me. A lot.

All I could think about was what would happen if one of my friends became one of those injured heroes. I knew that I would freeze. I would be too scared to do anything about it. And that's what scared me most.

I knew that if Warren or, Superman forbid, Will ever came in with an injury like some of the ones that I had seen, I would freeze. Or worse. Panic. Faint. Anything.

It horrified me to no end, the thought of them injured and me too paralyzed by fear to do anything to help them. I had nightmares about it. Constantly.

I would wake up crying and sweating, with Will leaned over me softly whispering reasurances in my ear that he had me. That he would protect me. That he wouldn't let anything get me. How could I tell him that it wasn't me that I was scared for?

So, I did the cowardly thing. I started avoiding sleep as long as possible. Fighting it with everything I had. Coffee, energy drinks, chocolate... anything that would keep me awake... I downed it. It left me jittery and nervous all the time. I developed permanent dark circles under my eyes. Dark enough to be bruises. Of course, the guys noticed.

Will was first. Always asking me if I was okay, or if I would please sit down and tell him what was bothering me. He tried everything he could think of to make me settle down and sleep. Nothing worked. I wouldn't let it.

Warren noticed too of course. He started with teasing about whether married life disagreed with me so much as to make me an insomniac, and then he realized that something was really wrong. He began coming over more often to check on me during the day while Will was at his cover job, and even asked if it was a relationship problem. He offered to burn some sense into Will if that was the problem. How could I tell him the truth?

They were both so caring and considerate and needed. What if they thought that the only way to get rid of my fears was to quit being heroes? The city couldn't take that. Hot Head and the Enforcer were needed. I couldn't be the reason they retired early.

So I didn't tell. Anyone.

Now, it's a Saturday night and Warren is over. We're all curled on the couch with snacks and watching re-runs and movies that we know so well that we can quote every line. I know that they're up to something, but I'm not sure what. Maybe they think they can fix it, or at least they are going to try to. Who knows with those two. Maybe this is just their way of curing Mother Nature's Nightmares.


End file.
